Dead Promise
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: Gale reacts to the new about Katniss's and Peeta's first child...
1. A dead promise

Gale opened the door and get in his new house. His wife and daughter were at vacations in district 4 so he had a week to relax. His new deluxe work in district 2 gave him the opportunity for him and his family to have a luxury life. It was a usual day. He just came in the house, take the letters from the mail box and throw them to the coffee table, when his eyes turned to see a white invitation. It was the invitation for Katniss and Peeta's wedding. It was there for more than ten years but he wasn't able to move it. His wife knew that Katniss was his best friend, and it was something that he wanted to have so she didn't throw it away. He even promised her that Katniss was nothing for him than an old friend. Dead promise. But Gale was keeping it so he will always remember that Katniss was with someone else. He went to the wedding. Alone. And he made sure no one sees him. He thought that Katniss didn't really loved Peeta, but she made it clear to him through her letters. She was really in love with him. He was the one she couldn't survive without and that made him feel even the weddingKatniss looked happier than ever. He was wrong. Katniss could be happy somewhere else than the woods. He was in love with his wife, but Katniss was a big chapter of his life. He shook his head and opened the television to forget whatever he was thinking. While he was going to the fridge a familiar voice fill the air. Caesar Flickerman's voice was all over the place and his every word was a punch on Gale's stomach.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I present you the legends and victors from district 12. You knew them as the star-crossed lovers of the 74__th__ annual hunger games. You saw them on their wedding. And now we have them here today because after more than ten years of their wedding, Katniss Everdeen gave birth to their first child!"_

And here they are, both of them. And in Katniss's arms a tiny baby girl. So small with big blue eyes looking curiously the big lights. It was obvious that it was their baby. He was in shock. The last time he saw Katniss, she didn't want to make a family, nor have children. She promised. A dead promise.

"We named her Willow" Katniss said "Peeta chose the name when she was born" she added looking at him. Peeta's eyes lit up, but it was obvious that he wasn't still in love with Katniss. He had fallen in love with the tiny little baby in Katniss's arms.

"It's just amazing. I can't believe I finally have her!" Peeta said. His voice steady but he was ready to cry. Katniss the same.

"We feel so…" Katniss started "…complete!" he added

And that was the last hit. Gale's legs couldn't bare his weight anymore. He fell on the floor and he hid his face on his palms. He wasn't sure if he was crying. He was just there. Then the anger started has control on him. He grabbed the beer he was holding and throw it the tv breaking it in little pieces. It was all silence in the room. Gale left the house and started punching the walls, ruining everything in there. And then when he finally stopped to see his bleeding hands, the sadness overtook him. He fell on the couch without moving. You could think that he was dead. He grabbed every liquid they had and started drinking and drinking and drinking, to forget. To forget that he had lose and Peeta was the winner… He grabbed the invitation from the table and held it between his fingers.

"…I…will…be…back…" he managed to say, giving a promise to himself.

A dead promise. With a small spark of light.


	2. Returning

***I don't own the hunger games.  
Because you guys asked for it, I give you the next chapter! ^^**

It had been almost 3 years since Gale learnt about Katniss daughter. Gale and his wife had many problems. Gale had closed to himself. He wasn't talking much, drinking more. His wife was even thinking for a divorce, but she was really in love, so she tried to support him. But she couldn't avoid the fact that all these things happened because of his "best friend". When the 3rd year had arrived and Gale was still in depression. His wife and his three year old daughter went to vacations in the Capitol. Gale said he had work to do, but as soon as they left from district 2, Gale caught the first train for the district 12.

He had just arrived and he was standing in front of Katniss's house. With hands trembling a little he knocked the door once. No answer. He knocked twice. Still no answer. Then footsteps and the door opened with force. He looked down to see a young girl with two brown braids, and two big blue eyes. Peeta's eyes and Katniss hair. His stomach squeezed.

"Who are you?" she asked with her little pitch high voice

"I-I-I…" he started telling. But words couldn't come clear. What he was going to say? Hey I'm your mom's ex-best friend? I am in love with her and I came here to… really why do I even come here? He though.

"Peanut, who is…-?" Peeta's voice was heard from the top of the ladder. When he saw Gale he froze. He ran into his room and after a while Gale's eyes met with hers. She walked down the ladder and got her daughter into her arms protective. In her eyes there was the fear, and that made Gale more furious than he was. She pushed Willow into Peeta's arms. She whispered something to him and then Peeta touched he big belly. His eyes widen he closed his mouth with anger. She was again pregnant.

"What is it Gale?" she asked him crossing her arms on her chest while Peeta and Willow was going up stairs. Gale opened his mouth but nothing could come out of it. Katniss still watching him waits for answers.

"I came here to see you" he managed to say.  
"Why Gale?" Katniss asked him. Gale's blood was rising, feeling his finger tips trembling. Gale's hand moved slowly to touch Katniss's big belly but Katniss took a couple of steps away from him. Her hands protective rubbing her belly. Gale suddenly felt out of control. HE grabbed Katniss arm and pushed her outside the house. He pushed her against the wall and forced her to look at him. Her eyes full of fear. She couldn't understand. Her best friend would never hurt her. The fear made Gale angrier and angrier. He pushed his lips against hers. He tried to find some feelings out of the kiss. But Katniss mouth shut closed. Gale pulled away. Katniss started shouting for help while she was trying to break free. Gale pushed her harder to make her stop and closed her mouth so no one would hear her.

"Listen to me Katniss!" He said harshly "Katniss… I'm still in love with you…"  
"mmmmmmhmm…" Katniss tried to say something behind Gale's mouth  
"Katniss, shut the HELL UP!" he started "I came here, say that I love you and you're fucking pregnant AGAIN with HIS child! –AAAAARGGG" Katniss kick Gale's leg and broke free. She started knocking the door like crazy and calling Peeta's name, but Gale grabbed her arms again and pushed his lips against hers again to make her stopped calling his name.

After a little while the door opened with force and Peeta pushed Gale away from Katniss. For Katniss luck Peeta was much stronger than Gale.  
"Why Gale? You promised me to leave her alone!" Peeta started shouting.  
"Where YOU were when her father died, huh? Where you were when she was starving to death?" Gale shouts back to Peeta and punched him.  
"If you are such a good friend, where the hell you were when she was waking up screaming from nightmares the past 19 years!" Peeta said punching him back and making him fall to the ground.  
Katniss was watching them with shock. Haymitch approached them and tried to break them apart. Peeta stood up with his mouth bleeding and Gale was still in the ground with his nose bleeding too.  
"You, why the heck are you here?" Haymitch started asking Gale without waiting for an answer.  
"You, why you attacked him?" He asked Peeta  
"You, go get Willow and bring her to my house!" he commanded Katniss. Katniss run got Willow and locked themselves to Haymitch's house.

"Mama, why we are in uncle's house?" Willow asked  
"We are going to be here for today, sweetie." Katniss answered her while kissing her forehead. "Who is the man that came here?" Katniss sighted. "He was a friend of mama's." "ohh..". Suddenly she heard the door opening. "Stay here, little duck." Katniss said and went to top of the ladder to see Peeta in the end of it. Katniss ran down stairs and helped Peeta to put ice on his bleeding lips.  
"What promise you made with him?" Katniss asked. Peeta took a deep breath and answered.  
"The night, before our wedding, Gale came to see me…" he started. "…and he told me that he came to see you too. I got so angry that I made him promise to never come close to you… as it seems he killed the damn promise" Katniss didn't answer. She just gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"When I saw him on the door… I thought you were going to leave me for him…" Peeta started saying.  
"Mellark, you're my husband, my children's father. You're a big idiot to think that!" Katniss said smiling a little  
"You're a Mellark too, remember?" Peeta said and grabbed her waist pushing her close to him. Katniss laughed a little and kissed him. But Peeta moved back.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It hurts, right?" Katniss said worriedly  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I don't like it…" Peeta said and kissed her again. Suddenly Willow walked down the stairs and climbed on Peeta's lap hugging both of them. That moment was everything for them. A happy family moment but they didn't realiz that Gale was watching them, with tears on his eyes. And then he realized that Katniss would never feel the same for him. He couldn't be Peeta's opponent because he knew that he would lose.

Peeta was the one that Katniss couldn't survive without…

And he couldn't do anything about it…

* * *

***Thanks for following the story. It's not ended yet, stay in contact. :) Thanks for supporting me!  
-Girl in Darkness**


	3. Meeting him

A/N: Sorry for making you wait that long for this chapter. But it's finally here! ^_^ Enjoy! :D

Gale lost track of time after that meeting he had with Katniss

and Peeta's fists of course.

10 years?

13 years?

He had regret it.

Regret of going back to 12.

It only made him accept that he had lost.

Lost her over him.

But the pain was still stirring inside of him reminding him every day all the dead promises he ever made.

To Katniss

To Peeta

To his wife

To his daughter

To himself

No one really found out that he went to 12.

Or what he did there.

After a few months he visited district 12 the same TV program showed the second baby of the "Mellark family".

Oh, How much he hated calling Katniss a Mellark.

Katniss Mellark. How many times he heard that name.

Rye. Rye Mellark.

Rye and Willow Mellark.

Two names that were hunting him for a long time.

Still do.

"Dad?" his daughter's voice made him wake up from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Startling him a little.

"Yes Rose?" Gale asked and turn to look at her.

Rose.

From Primrose.

He named his one and only daughter after Prim.

Feeling he had to do something for Katniss after killing her sister.

Even by mistake.

Her death hunting him.

"He is here!" Rose announced to him and then get lost in the hallway.

His daughter was 25 and beautiful. She had gained his dark hair and the green eyes of his wife.

Beautiful.

Now he was about to meet him. The man of her life. She met him while she was traveling around Panem at her 19.

They had been together for 5 years and finally now he was going to meet that mysterious man that he didn't even know his name.

The mysterious man that had changed his daughter's life.

Even If Gale never felt true love towards his wife, Rose was his girl.

And she was daddy's girl.

Rose had met his family and she was talking with only good words about them.

How good his sister was at drawing.

How his father could make you feel at ease.

How in love his parents were.

How they never leave each other's side.

But never saying their names or district they were from.

He walked outside his study and walk towards the living room to find his wife already there talking with that man.

Gale walked close to them and Rose held her boyfriend's hand tightly.

Because she was the only one who knew his real name and surname.

From where he was coming from.

Who he was.

Why she was so afraid about what her father would say.

Why she wanted his approval.

Correction- why she needed it.

When Gale's eyes met with his finally, it was like his heart stopped.

His mind couldn't work properly.

He would recognize those characteristics everywhere.

He was tall.

With muscular build.

Broad shoulders.

Steady hands.

And then the man stretched his hand towards Gale.

With a gentle smile on his lips.

But the fear and nervousness behind his eyes.

Those eyes he could reconize everywhere.

And his voice was heard clear and loud into Gale's head.

"Hello Sir. I am Rye Mellark."

A/N: tamtamtam! ;)

I was actaully wantering of making a one-screen-shot about Rose meeting the Mellarks what do ya think? ^^

Peace and may the odds be ever in your favor!

^Girl in Darkness^


End file.
